Dissing War!
by dartboi
Summary: What would happen if the countrie's dressed up like the other and began to diss each other? Click her and find out! Please review! Enjoy  .


Just couldn't resist making another. If you ask why im taking so long for updates it because well I loose ambition and at least wanna keep people aware that im not "dead".

-All Countries at World Meeting-

"God Damnit where is that bloody wanker France at" Britain complained looking at his watch.

France came in wearing some of England's clothes "Look at me all I look like I just bought these clothes from the poor!" he said laughing.

Romano started laughing and fell out of his chair.

England blinked then got angry "You fucking frog I do not dress like that!" he yelled as imaginary arrows pointed at his clothes saying "10 years old".

France laughed louder and pulled out a bag of manure "Hey look your food, bland looking, hard, made of crap, and probably thrown on the ground once someone smells it!" he yelled.

By now America, Romano, Japan, and Cuba were laughing hodling their sides. England fell to the ground then ran and changed into some of France's clothes.

He came out wearing France's attire "Oh look at me I wear frilly clothes and stalk children!" he yelled as France's expression turned to shock.

England smirked then pulled out some frog's legs "Oh hey look I'm having frog because I can't cook anything and only chase after small things that are on legs!" he yelled louder.

France nearly dropped dead, he was not a child molester, it was always surprise hugs, kisses, and possibly groping they never knew they wanted!

France ran over and slapped him "Well at least I can grow my hair without looking like a Nomad!" he yelled.

Romano laughed "Ha ha loser!" he yelled. Italy frowned "Brother that's not nice" Italy said frowning.

Romano growled "Shut up at least if a cat attacked me I wouldn't run away!" he yelled.

Germany growled and left then came back dressed as Romano "Oh look at me im a tomato lover who's always on Spain's cock!" he yelled, he was very defensive of Italy.

Romano growled and left then came back in Germany attire "Hey look everyone, I'm a potato loving bastard who is a worse child molester than France!" he yelled.

France slumped to the ground in disappointment. Germany growled "I don't touch Italy inappropriately, hell he called me saying you were shoving something up his butt and it was stuck!" he yelled.

All the color left his face as he fell back "Y-that was a misunderstanding you potato bastard!" he said stammering.

Germany smirked knowing he won.

"Well at least potatoes don't grow out my ass" he yelled back making Spain shake his head in disappointment at his lovers pathetic attempt to comeback.

Germany smirked "Go do what you do best and go handle red balls" he said smirking. Romano sulked into a corner with France.

France looked up and hugged him.

"My point exactly" England said smiling as Roamno tried to run away.

Spain ran up and tried slapping Germany only to get the crap beat out of him.

America laughed and left the room then came back in Spain attire.

"Hey look, I am charged with child neglect and can only make tomatoes!" he said laughing.

Spain got up and put on American attire which was a shirt that made a heart out of hamburgers. "Look at me im America and I'll probably die at the age of 29 due to a heart attack!" he yelled laughing.

"Well at least I didn't have to serve under that loser Austria" he said smirking.

Spain growled "At least my food isn't deep fried or I had to have sex with Russia to get Alaska!" he yelled angrily.

American blinked then growled "You bastard you said you would never tell but if you're gonna be like that then at least I don't play with Romano's tomatoes when he sleeps!" he yelled.

Spain blinked "Fine I confess I go into his garden at night and tend to his tomatoes…." He said looking at America in a weird way.

America held his head low, damn Romano for not being more specific.

Russia randomly left and came back in with a maple leaf shirt on "Hey guys look ima pretend to be a leaf who's only exports are hockey sticks, syrup, and ice" he said happily making everyone laugh.

"Yea well-" Canada said trying to reply only for Russia to cut him off "Also you hit baby seals, talk to bears, and are America's bitch" he said smiling happily and innocent like.

Canada fell back in depression.

Japan sighed and left, he hated this childish behavior, beside he had better things to do like lock himself in his room…now only if he knew how to get home.

China snickered and left then came back in Russian attire which was a scarf and coat "Hey look im a big tall creepy man who has two weird sisters and has little boys as slaves." He said laughing.

Russia blinked "Wow China you're a sicko and mean for calling your sisters weird" he said blinking.

China growled "NO! I was calling you that!" he said angirly.

Russia blinked "Then why did you say that your big tall and creepy?" he asked easily annoying China.

China banged his head against the wall. Russia smirked "Well at least I don't talk to pandas and can cook more than rice" he said smiling.

Italy sat watching as Prussia left then came back wearing Italian attire and smiled "Hey look im a coward who's only exports are white flags!" he said laughing.

Italy got up and pimp slapped him with a flag "At least im not a meany who is rarely ever mentioned in history book" he said growling.

Prussia blinked then growled "You little punk, well at least im not a sex toy!" he yelled.

Italy blinked "Sex toy what's that? Also Hungary told me you were always on the bottom begging for mercy. Does that you were playing the game called mercy?" he asked in all honesty blinking.

Prussia blushed deeply as Germany but his hands over Italy's ears and lead him away "That's enough learning for today" he said sighing.

Romano ran after Germany hiding by him away from France.

England blinked "Well that concludes our meeting bye" he said walking off.


End file.
